Jealousy Can Save A Marriage
by XxStephXx
Summary: It was surprising how a little jealousy can save a marriage.  LJ ONE SHOT


**Jealousy can save a marriage**

James Potter was livid, he couldn't remember a time when he had been this mad before. Five minutes earlier he had just been sad and heartbroken, but now… now he was so incensed he could barely think straight.

It wasn't enough that his wife had stormed out after a fight _three days ago_, and he hadn't seen her since. But then Sirius had called him—he was working behind a bar in a restaurant—and told him that Lily was there with a guy. So James was livid because his wife was on a date, and in his opinion he had every right to be angry with her. She hadn't been home in three days and now she was with some guy. Had she been with him since she left? Or even before that?

Lily was sitting at a table with an Auror called Ben, she had met him the day before in Diagon Alley. He had asked her out and she saw it was the perfect opportunity to prove a point to James. So she had accepted the date and suggested they go to the restaurant she knew Sirius was working. They hadn't even been there five minutes when James arrived, as she knew he would.

She quietly excused herself to go the bathroom. She walked straight past James and Sirius. She didn't even make it to the bathroom door before she felt James' hand on her wrist and he twirled her round to face him. His handsome face was twisted in anger.

"Oh hello," said Lily casually, trying to ignore the look in eyes.

"Hello? Hello?" said James furiously. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well I was on my way to the bathroom before you intervened," said Lily. She put her hand on her hips just to bring James' attention to her slinky black dress with a plunging neckline. And sure enough his eyes traveled down; it was impossible to miss the lust in his eyes. Her plan was working.

"Who the fuck is that?" said James, trying to ignore how tight his trousers were starting to feel.

"Oh that," said Lily looking out at her date. "His name is Ben, he's an Auror too, maybe you know him."

"I don't care who the fuck he is."

"Then why did you ask?" asked Lily, then she couldn't help but add. "You really shouldn't swear so much, this is a nice place."

"Cut the shit, what is going on What are you doing here with _him_?" said James, who could almost literally feel his blood pressure rising. Lily always did have a way of infuriating him more than anyone else could.

"Well he asked me out, and I couldn't of a reason to say no," said Lily, slightly afraid of what James' reaction would be.

"You… you couldn't…" spluttered James, looking like he was about to explode. He grabbed her left hand then he saw that her wedding and engagement rings weren't on her finger. "I guess I don't count as a reason. Four years together don't count as a reason… three days was all it took for you to find my replacement. Was it even three days? Did you even wait until you left? Merlin only knows what you were doing while I was at work…"

SLAP!! Lily's hand connected with James' cheek.

"You're right, you wouldn't know what I was doing because you were always at work! I could have dyed my hair blue and you wouldn't have noticed!"

"I would so… I love your hair," James argued.

"Well I think I left a hairbrush behind, I hope the two of you will be very happy together!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not… now if you don't mind I have a date to get back to," said Lily, trying to brush past James but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You're _my_ wife, do you think I'm just going to let you go back out there to him?" hissed James.

"What are you going to do James?" she whispered as if she was challenging him. "Drag me out kicking and screaming?"

"Do I have to?" he whispered into her ear, then he nibbled softly on it.

"Goodbye James. You'll be hearing from my attorney in the next few days," said Lily. She hated that James knew her weak spots so well, he always knew how to calm her down and make her give in. But she couldn't give in, not this time. He wasn't going to win so easily.

"You are my wife…"

"So you've said, but that won't be an issue for much longer."

"You are my wife. I love you and I won't let you go without one hell of a fight."

"Don't start a fight you can't win," said Lily, pulling her wrist out of James' grasp and walking back to her date, feeling James' eyes on her the entire time.

-------------------------------------------

An hour later after Lily and Ben had finished dinner and paid the bill, and they left together. On the way out Lily asked Ben about his new flat, he was describing the living room when they walked past James, just to make sure he thought that Lily was going home with Ben. James watched as they left and then turned back to the bar.

"Fire whiskey," barked James. Sirius poured him a drink. "Just leave the bottle, mate."

"You sure?" asked Sirius, knowing that James would just spend the night drowning his sorrows, throw up and then have to be carried home.

"Lily is screwing some guy… so my choices are either kill him or get wasted," said James miserably.

"Alright just take it easy, mate," said Sirius, leaving the bottle next to James.

"I'm not making any promises," said James downing his first drink in one big gulp.

"You might want to hold off on that, and turn around," said Sirius.

James turned round and there was Lily standing a few feet away from him, glaring at him.

"Alright the jealous possessive husband act worked this time, but if you try and pull that again I will screw the guy and make sure you watch," said Lily angrily, pointing at him. But James just smiled like an idiot at her.

"You came back, I knew you couldn't do it."

"Shut up," said Lily furiously.

"I was an idiot and I'm sorry, I got caught up with work and took you for granted. I won't do it again," said James, still grinning as he stood in front of her.

"You better not."

"I won't, you made your point with this little stunt."

"Good," smiled Lily.

Suddenly without warning James picked her up and twirled her round.

"I think it's time to get you home Mrs. Potter, the place hasn't been the same without you," said James.

Lily Potter spend the rest of that night in the arms of her jealous, possessive, thoughtless, selfish husband that loved her with all his heart.


End file.
